The Anime Bachelorette
by Lunar Dream
Summary: Kagome has led an interesting life starting with time traveling. Now nineteen and a well known writer/artist she must deal with her scheming mother as being the next bachelorette! She has 30 guys to choose from will she find love or heart break?
1. Summary

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Prologue

Birds were chirping happily flittering , the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. All of life was content and all was right in the world until a piercing cry of "WHAT!" 

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**


	2. Prologue

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Prologue

Birds were chirping happily flittering , the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. All of life was content and all was right in the world until a piercing cry of "WHAT!" broke all the peace. All due to a mothers insistent match making and meddling.

A young flustered beauty stomps around Sunset Shrine to find her mother who is innocently looking up from her cooking in the kitchen where she's fixing mouth watering udon. Shaking out of her daze from the delicious aroma the beauty yells "MOM! How could you!"

"How could I what dear?" the mother asks innocently with a smile on her face.

"How could you sign me up to become the next bachelorette!?" the beauty whines.

"Oh that. Don't worry dear its only to help you find love."- innocent mother.

"But mom!"- the beauty.

"No buts Kagome Higurashi you will go on the show and you will at least try and find someone. Your truly wonderful with kids and I'd like too see some dark haired babies running around soon!"- innocent mother.

Realizing she couldn't change her mothers mind Kagome heaves a sigh and heads up to her bedroom to escape her younger brothers laughing. The said younger brother stops laughing and turns to their mother after hearing the slam of his older sisters door.

"Mom you sure it's a good idea?" Souta asks.

"Sweetie your sister has to move on, I know whatever Inuyasha did hurt your sister bad but she's a wonderful young woman who needs someone to be there for her when we cannot be."- innocent mother says.

"I only hope it'll work."- Souta agrees and then the two are silent.

Time Skip to Meeting the bachelors

Inside Some Grand Romantic Castle

"Welcome gentlemen you have all come here seeking love so with that all said lets introduce the lady whose heart you'll be competing for Ms. Kagome Higurashi!" the announcer/host announces to the thirty men. Their eyes shift to the door way waiting for their bachelorette to enter.

Outside the Castle

A black limo pulls up into the gravel drive way of the grand castle. The chauffer steps out to open the limo door for a Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She thanks him quietly with a slight smile before continuing up the stairs and through the doors which the men awaited for her.

Back Inside the Castle

The men watched anxiously as the doors opened up and a young woman appear at the tope of the stairs. Her dark blue eyes focused on them, her long black hair pulled back into a simple braid, the blue dress she wore showed off her well toned and pale figure. She entranced them all as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The host clears his throat gaining their attention. "As some of you may recognized her this is Kagome Higurashi one of the best selling novelist and world renowned artist for her beautiful paintings. Lets let her introduce herself and then you'll introduce yourselves."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and as you know I am a writer and an artist. I have many likes and few dislikes. I hope to get along with all of you and find love with one of you."- Kagome says. Now that she had introduced herself the men would start introducing themselves.

Kagomes POV

A an with long strawberry blonde hair comes up and introduces himself as Soubi Agatsuma. The next is a boy about my age with an interesting hair color of lavender and he introduces himself as Akira Touya the Go player extraordinaire, he hands me a rose and returns to his previous spot. The next is also a boy of my age but I recognized him as Shuichi Shindou the lead singer of Bad luck I had thought he was gay wonder what he's doing here, Next is his red head band mate and best friend Hiroshi Nakano. A really hot and long haired blonde introduces himself as K the manager of the band Bad Luck he bows and hands me my rose.

To my horror the next guy is the Shesshomaru Taisho the demon lord who claimed me as his sister and had before tried to kill me. I smile at him as he leaves letting a red head who introduces himself as Shuichi Minamono. He's very polite and a complete gentlemen as he kisses my hand before handing me a rose. Next is a guy with short black gravity defying hair he hands me the rose getting it over with introducing himself as Hiei Jaganashi and leaves with a hn. A guy with weird posture and dark black hair steps up saying his name Ryuzaki Hideki then lets a man almost an exact opposite of him with feathery brown hair and brown eyes introduce himself as Light Yagami.

An emo boy steps up and introduces himself as Sasuke Uchiha and the next guy whos much taller and way hotter introduces himself as Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha. An adorable bright blonde steps up next introducing himself as Naruto Uzumaki and says he loves ramen. A guy with silver hair and whose face is half covered gives his name Kakashi Hatake but the next guy is cute with a great tan and a scar across his face he introduces himself as Iruka Umino. A short haired red head speaks quietly introduces himself as Garra Sabaku. A dark long haired guy with cool pale eyes introduces himself as Neji Hyugga.

A orange or maybe a red head teen steps up loudly introducing himself as Ichigo Kurosaki turns is hit up side the head by the next guy who has short blue hair and wears glasses and gives his name Uryu Ishida. A regal man with long black hair coldly introduces himself as Byakuya Kuchki. The next guy really caught my attention seeing as he was shorter then me but was really cute he introduces himself as Toshiro Hitsugaya. He next guy seemed bit sickly but gave off a kind persona as he introduced himself as Jyushiro Ukitake. A blue haired man is next gives his name Satoshi Hiwatari, then another man after him is a guy named Shikamaru Nara.

A hot man named Goku Son and Vegeta Briefs argue after they make their introductions. A really odd ball blonde introduces himself as Tamaki Souh in a lordly way then a dark haired man with glasses introduces himself as Kyoya Otori drags the said odd ball away. Next is a kind guy named Kaoru Hitachin and finally the last guy is a big tennis player named Ryoma Echizen. Finally all the introductions were made so I can finally wrap tonight up and get out of these darned heels.

End of Kagomes POV

The host/announcer speaks up "Now that you've meet all the men and the beautiful bachelorette stay tuned for tomorrow when the elimination of these men begin from thirty down to twenty."

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**


	3. Chapter 1

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Recap:

The host/announcer speaks up "Now that you've meet all the men and the beautiful bachelorette stay tuned for tomorrow when the elimination of these men begin from thirty down to twenty."

End of Recap

Chapter 1: Round 1 Elimination

The next day seemed to come to fast for Kagome as she got up bright and early to get read for the busy day ahead. Today she'd have to spend time with thirty men and eliminate ten. The bachelorette and the thirty bachelors met in the great hall and then sat down to eat breakfast which was an quiet affair or at least until Emo boy and Naruto got into verbal fight, Vegeta tries to get Goku to agree to a spar, and Uryu makes a small comment pissing Ichigo off. Kagome fed up with the racket suddenly stands up gaining everyone's attention and leaves. The men watch quietly as she leaves and hurries after her out to the gardens where she and the host are waiting.

"Ok gentlemen today you will be given to get to know your bachelorette and then tonight ten of you will go home. I will let you get on with the day."

Kagomes POV

Today was going to be a long day I can just feel it I thought as I decided to play some tennis with Ryoma who had asked if I played. We played a few games which was fun he beat me a few times and I beat him. He doesn't really talk a lot."

End of Kagomes POV

Ryomas POV

She was a challenge for me which made playing against her fun and we would've kept playing a few more games if Light Yagami hadn't insisted on her watching him and the raccoon guy to play tennis. I think she is interesting and fun.

End of Ryomas POV

Kagomes POV

I watched as Light played against Ryuzaki they weren't bad but I was getting a bit bored Ryuzaki must've noticed because he called an end to the game and offered me a cookie he must love his chocolate. He's a bit sweet I really have no idea of what to make of Light. Afterwards the emerald eyed Shuichi comes over asking if I wanted to take a walk with him so I agree to. We just talk about stuff and come to find we have many things in common he says I can call him Kurama.

End of Kagomes POV

The day sped by as Kagome spent time with one guy after another from sparring with Goku, Vegeta, and Naruto to playing a game of Go against Akira and soon it was lunch time. They all once again sat down to eat together and soon finished with Kagome brought into a conversation about art with Soubi, Uryu, Kyoya, and Tamaki. She finished speaking with them and was drawn into a fashion conversation again with Uryu, and Kaoru.

After escaping to some peace and quiet Kagome runs into Itachi who catches her before she can fall down. Kagome embarrassed thanks Itachi and Itachi just nods and helps her back onto her feet. Sasuke barges in between them with a glare towards Itachi before telling Kagome all about his family history Kagome just nods her head trying not to be rude. Itachi notices and smirks a bit hen asks Kagome if she'd show him where the lake was Kagome agrees thankful to Itachi.

Down at the lake Kagome and Itachi run into Neji, Kakashi, and Iruka who were just discussing different styles of fighting techniques. Kagome joins in but soon leaves with Ichigo who's asks her if she knows how to use a sword.

Kagomes POV

Ichigo and I made our way to some training grounds do we could fight I noticed that Toshiro was nearby and had decided to watch us fight. We fought for a while before I pinned Ichigo down in one swift move getting him to yield. That had been the most fun I had in ages I tell to Ichigo who grins but then Toshiro asks for a fight and I agree. I was still slightly exhausted from my fight with Ichigo that I collapsed not to far long into the fight, but Toshiro was kind and said we could fight another day and he helps me walk over to a bench to rest. I rest a bit and decide to change out of my training clothes I run into Jyushiro on the way who smiles and offers me some water I thank him and continues on my way to change.

After a refreshing shower I find a piano in a vacant room and play a little singing one of my favorite songs.

End of Kagomes POV

Kagome doesn't notice it but her voice gets the attention of to best friends walking around in the halls. They're drawn into a room by the sound of a piano and a beautiful singing voice, to their surprise its their bachelorette sitting and singing at the piano. They clap when Kagome finishes the song taking her by surprise as she turns around to se Shuichi and Hiro standing by the doorway clapping. Shuichi jumps onto Kagome giving her a big hug and Hiro comments that she's really good. Kagome blushes and thanks them saying she's really not that good but it doesn't deter the two.

She sighs but starts giggling madly upon the rather funny sight of K shooting at Shuichi to behave himself. Her giggling gains K's attention and he quickly becomes embarrassed and puts his gun away while Shuichi sneaks off from K who's distracted at the moment. Kagome just giggles more before asking K what kind of gun he had been using K lightens up at Kagomes Interest.

Time Skip to that night

"You have all spent time with our bachelorette and tonight she will be handing out the roses to those who are to stay. There are thirty of you, only twenty may stay, and only two of you will receive a blue rose meaning you get to go on a specially planned date with our bachelorette. Tonight's rose ceremony and every other ceremony is different then any other you've known she will call all your names and will either give you a rose or an explanation of why you will be going home. So Kagome if you will."

"Thank you. When I call out your name you will stand and I will either give you a red or blue rose or an explanation of why your not staying." Kagome says before continuing "Will Toshiro Hitsugaya please stand." Toshiro stands and walks over to Kagome nervous but she only smiles at him and says "Toshiro will you accept this rose?" Toshiro can only nod accepting the first of two blue roses.

"Next will Shuichi Shindou come forward." Shuichi approaches with a small smile already knowing his fate, "You are a good friend Shuichi and I know you have a lover awaiting anxiously for you at home." Shuichi nods and hugs Kagome before turning away.

"Ryoma Echizen." Kagome calls. Ryoma comes forward and Kagome gives him a red rose.

"Uryu Ishida" Uryu stands at his name and accepts a red rose from Kagome. The rose ceremony continues with Hiei, Garra, and Satoshi not getting a rose followed by Ichigo, Jyushiro, and Itachi getting a red rose.

"Shikamaru Nara you showed little interest and I couldn't really get you to speak much." Kagome tells Shikamaru as he doesn't receive a red rose. Kagome then calls two names at once surprising everyone. "Sasuke Uchiha and Light Yagami you two are both arrogant in your own ways so I could never see myself with either of you."

Kagome starts calling multiple names "Vegeta, Naruto, Goku you all have a fighting spirit and so I wish for you to have these roses." One blue rose still remained and those who had not been called were getting anxious. "Tamaki. Kyoya, and Kaoru you three are similar in your ways but have true hearts and so you three may have these roses."

Now eleven guys were left, one blue rose and seven red roses remained. Kagome calls Byakuya the smug lord up and says "You speak little and have no interest in anything but yourself so I cannot give you a rose." Hiro too is called and doesn't receive a rose but Kagome quickly says why "You are a great friend to Shuichi however you too also has someone waiting for you back home."

"Kakashi you are a bit of a pervert but still have a good sense of humor so please accept this rose." Kakashi accepted the rose calmly and let Iruka accept the next red rose. "Neji you have an intelligent mind and I appreciate that his rose is yours." Kagome says to Neji who looks a bit relieved. Both Akira and Soubi accept a red rose quietly though Akira looked a bit happy.

Finally there were four men left two red roses and one blue, the remaining men were Kurama, Shesshomaru, K, and Ryuzaki. Kagome calls Ryuzaki and Kurama up handing out the last of the red roses. Now only Shesshomaru and K remained as did the final blue rose.

The tension is huge as Shesshomaru and K await for their bachelorette to call out one of their names to either send them home or give them a blue rose. Kagome smiles for a moment before calling the next name "Shesshomaru" Shesshomaru steps forward when his name is called and is ready to listen to what Kagome has decided. "Shesshomaru we go back years and you've been there when I've needed you. But as a brother not a lover so I cannot let you have this blue rose." Shesshomaru smiles and surprises everyone who hadn't been surprised by Kagome already knowing Shesshomaru. "I only want to watch out for you my little sister and if one of these men hurt you I'll crush them." That said Shesshomaru lets K walk up. Kagome smiles at K and says "I have here for you a blue rose for which I hope you'll accept." K takes the blue rose delicately smiling as he returns to his previous seat.

"Now you've seen who remains and who goes stay tuned for next week when Kagome goes on two private dates with Toshiro and K. Also next week when Kagome eliminates eight of these men next week."

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**

**P.S.S. a list of the guys who were eliminated in this chapter in case you didn't understand it.**

**1. Hiei**

**2. Shesshomaru**

**3. Light**

**4. Sasuke**

**5. Byakuya**

**6. Satoshi**

**7. Shikamaru**

**8. Hiro**

**9. Shuichi**

**10. Garra**


	4. Chapter 2

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Recap: "Now you've seen who remains and who goes stay tuned for next week when Kagome goes on two private dates with Toshiro and K. Also next week when Kagome eliminates eight of these men next week."

End of Recap

Chapter Two: Second Round Bishis Go Home

The days flew by and it was finally the night of Kagome's and K's date followed by Kagome's and Toshiro's the next night. Kagome sat at her vanity preparing for a night in the town with K at to see a movie that had just come out the other night. She was excited to be going on a date with a hot blonde and then the short hottie the next night. She finished her make up and headed down the stairs to where the mentioned hot blonde awaited for her.

K's POV

I nervously fidgeted waiting for Kagome to finish up and she did finish up fast, or at least faster then my ex wife. I froze at the casual vision coming down the stairs, her hair was up in a loose pony tail, her ears sparkled with simple pearl earrings, she had only a little bit of blue eye shadow to accent her eyes, she wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a soft baby blue cashmere sweater and cute black boots. I offer my hand and she takes and I lead her out to where my Ford Focus RS was parked. I opened the passenger side for her to get in she smiles and thanks me.

End of K's POV

Kagome's POV

K seemed a little shy as he stumbled to give me his hand to guide me to his car outside. Once he stepped back from opening the door to his blue Ford Focus RS I was able to admire how cute he looked with a small blush on his face. His hair was held back in a low pony tail, he wore brown casual pants, with a white button up shirt and a soft maroon jacket. In all he looked very hot and very sexy, I smile quietly to myself at his kind gesture of opening the car door for me. After I got in he shut my door and got in on his side turned the key to start the engine and we were off.

End of Kagome's POV

The car ride didn't take too long as Kagome looked out the window watching the passing scenery. Finally we reached the movie theatre and parked, K helped me out from my side of the car and we were off to see the movie. The movie seemed to over quickly as Kagome and K came out of the movie theatre joking and giggling around. They had both enjoyed the movie and were off to a close by restaurant and was in walking distance.

The two order their food enjoying the quiet music playing in the background and the delicious rich taste of wine. K talks about how he manages the popular band Bad luck with Kagome commenting before their food arrives in record breaking time.

K's POV

I sit eating my steak watching how beautiful the woman across from me is in the candle light. I enjoyed the peace and quiet chatter but I knew that the impending question would be coming up.

End of K's POV

"K?" Kagome questions getting K's attention, K answers with a "hmm?" Kagome pauses before asking "I know you were married before then divorced but don't you have a son?" K freezes. He takes in a deep breath before replying "Yes my ex wife Judy and I do have a son. He's only five, his name is Michael he lives with his mother. I see him in the summer." Kagome is silent before smiling and says "That's great I love little kids. I understand that he needs his mother but at least you still get to see him." K can only stare back in awe and surprise "Is there nothing imperfect about this woman?" was the thought that ran through K's mind. The dinner continued on more conferrable before the two left and K drove to a surprise location for Kagome.

K pulls up to a secluded place with a blind fold on Kagome she keeps asking him questions but K only laughs and guides the blinded Kagome from the car.

Kagome's POV

I wait as K takes off the itchy blind fold but am astounded by the breath taking sight of the ocean hitting the beach with the full moon and stars looming over head. I turn to smile at K and feeling giddy hug him tightly before running taking off my boots as I go to let the waves hit my feet. The ocean breeze felt so I lift my head towards the night sky to get a better feel of it.

End of Kagome's POV

K's POV

I take off Kagome's blind fold and watch as her face lights up and then she hugs me! I could've died and gone to heaven when she did, her sweet scent of jasmine and rain wafted over to me as she hugged me before running off to soak her feet in the sand and ocean waves. Stunned it takes me a while before I follow her lead with shoes off and walking into the ocean waves. When I reach her side my breath catches seeing her face bathed in the moonlight and the breeze playing with her hair makes her look so ethereal. I just watch her for a moment before looking out towards the ocean.

End of K's POV

It's a while before either of the two move or speak but its Kagome who call's K back from lala land. The two decide to walk the beach only a few paces apart they spend their walk quietly thinking not saying a word to the other. They finally decide to wrap the night up, K is hesitant on what to once they've reached the castle where their staying. Kagome takes the initiative and kisses K softly. Just a mere peck on the lips and Kagome enters the castle leaving outside a flustered K.

XXXX

The next day came and Kagome was off spending time with the other guys while waiting for tonight's date with Toshiro. She was currently cooking lunch to feed an entire Greek army when in actuality the food was for Goku who complemented her cooking and Vegeta who had insulted her. Once finished Kagome leaves the two men to chow down and runs into pale Jyushiro. Kagome stumbles but quickly regains her balance while looking at the ill man in front of her.

Kagome questions how Jyushiro is feeling but he only smiles warmly saying that he's fine. Fed up with the stubborn man Kagome drags the poor ill man to the kitchens where Kurama is looking at herbs. Kagome reaches into the cabinets and takes out a jar with some brown root in green water. She sets quickly off to work fixing Jyushiro a tea with Kurama and Jyushiro watching her in amazement. Finishing up she hands the herbal tea over too Jyushiro before again leaving the kitchens. Taking a look at the clock she figures she she start getting ready for tonight's date at the festival with Toshiro.

Xxx

Toshiro's jaw drops at the sight of Kagome in her royal blue kimono with gold petals he himself didn't look too bad in his black kimono with white dragons. He gulps with realization that it was going to be a fun but long night. He follows Kagome out through the door to where her Toyota Hybrid Prius awaits to be driven. He hesitate before getting into the car remembering that this wasn't an hollow just a machine used for means of transport. The sun that had yet to set shone through the glass as the car traveled to its destination, its destination a festival in Tokyo where the sakura trees were blooming on the sides of the streets.

Once out of the car Toshiro gives a sigh of relief missing the amused look Kagome had on her face. They walk down the side walks with the wind genteelly blowing sakura petals everywhere, "She looks pretty with the blossoms surrounding her like their dancing." Toshiro thinks looking at Kagome but blushes when he realizes what he had just thought. They finally reach the festival grounds where many people are laughing and just having fun.

The two have fun as they play games winning prizes for the other, Toshiro wins three goldfish for Kagome and she wins him a huge stuffed panda. They find a stand that sells oden and so they sit and enjoy the food before Kagome introduces Toshiro to ice cream giving him brain freeze. Its dark now and they decide to go find a good secluded spot to watch the fireworks. The two find a spot on a hill overlooking the festival with a tree. They sit under the tree waiting for the fireworks.

Kagome's POV

I can sense his power but I don't know exactly what he is, I've dealt with demons, spirits, and gods but I still don't recognize his energy signature. I hesitate before asking "Toshiro-kun what are you exactly?" My question causes him to freeze his teal eyes are wide and he stutters to me "Wha... What do you mean? I'm human just like you."

End of Kagome's POV

Not giving up Kagome says "Toshiro-kun I know your not human I can feel your energy its almost human but also similar to that of a spirit." Toshiro pales at the last word from Kagome's sentence and realizes that Kagome was no ordinary human. So he explains how he's a shinigami and asks Kagome how she can tell and she explains her story of being a priestess. The two are stunned at how similar their lives were the sun was just setting beyond the horizon.

Toshiro's POV

Her life has been hard just like mine no she's been through more. With the betrayal of her first love and being kept away from her friends, she is truly strong for going through so much pain. The awkward silence was getting to me but before I could speak she asks me "Why are you doing this?" at my confused look she continues "This competition with me being the bachelorette." I smile at her and say "At first my vice captain entered me and I didn't want to be here." at her saddened face I quickly continue "But now that I've met you and that you know who and what I am I think its worth giving a try. I can't promise love right away but I will try and win your heart." We both blush at my words and she nods and turns to watch the fireworks that had finally started.

End of Toshiro's POV

The fireworks display is bright and loud and keep Toshiro's attention but suddenly he feels a weight on shoulder and looks over to see Kagomes sleeping face. He turns bright red before deciding to let her sleep at least until the fireworks were over. When they were over he nudges her awake and they take off to the car to return to the castle. On the stairs outside the doors of the castle Kagome giggles at Toshiro's shy and red face before drawing him into a quick kiss leaving Toshiro a deep red as he follows her inside ending their night.

XXX

The sun was shining and the men were gathered listening as the host talked about the next round of elimination. "Today you will have a challenge for the heart of our bachelorette. After two hot dates that both ended in a kiss our bachelorette has designed a challenge for you men. The winner has immunity from being eliminated and tonight eight of you will be sent home. Two of you will get an exclusive date with our bachelorette. So let me present your bachelorette so she can tell you the challenge." The host says letting Kagome come up and speak. "Your challenge for today will be to take care of a child that will be assigned to you. I want to have children someday with the love of my life and the love of my life has to be good with children. For today you'll take care of the child assigned to you but beware they know of the challenge and cannot be bribed tonight they will tell me of their day and then I'll decide of the eight of you to go home." She finishes off letting the men who's eyes had grown wide or had horror in them let themselves be called up to take care of the assigned child.

The day passes with little kids running amuck, frustrated guys pulling at their hair, and some guys happily spending time with their charge. Its time for lunch and only Akira, K, Toshiro, and Iruka are at the table awaiting for the others to join for lunch. Slowly but surely the others make their way to the table with their charges but Vegeta and the little girl he was put in charge of had not arrived. Goku pointed out that he had last seen Vegeta outside so Kagome goes to find Vegeta only to find a raging Vegeta in make up and a scared crying little girl. Kagome calms the little girl down as Vegeta takes off to eat lunch leaving Kagome to be the one who guides the little girl to lunch. Lunch became a long and tense affair for the men. But finally it was over and they set out to continue taking care of their charges.

The day ended as night soon quickly fell the little children were gone and the men stressfully awaited for heir bachelorette who finally appeared with a blank look on her face. "I'll call you up in no order and either hand you a red or blue rose or an explanation of why your leaving." Kagome says in a neutral tone. And so the elimination began starting with Akira getting the first blue rose and Vegeta being the first to be sent home.

Soubi stood as his name was called he doesn't receive a rose but an explanation instead "You were completely compliant with the little boy you watched over today. Yet I feel that there's someone else at home for you, and I mean of the male gender." Soubi nods accepting the explanation. Followed after him who receive a red rose are Itachi, Naruto, K, Uryu, Goku, Iruka, Toshiro, and Jyushiro. Nine men were left and six of them were two go. Tamaki is called up he receives an explantion "Your perkiness completely scared little Yuya. You're a nice guy but flaunt too much." Next Kyoya is called next and left in disbelief when he receives an explanation "Your too proud and you flaunt your money around." However when Kaoru is called up next and receives a red rose there's a bit of objection from the other two but is ignored.

Ryoma accepts his red rose and walks away as Kurama accepts his explanation, Ichigo is next and receives an explanation. Finally only three men remain and there's only one blue rose to give. Neji is called up first "You didn't seem to care for watching over Hina so I can't allow you to stay." He walks away leaving only two men left a munching on a lollipop Ryuzaki and a bored Kakashi. Kagome calls for Kakashi and she says to him while holding onto the blue rose "You only showed interest in your books but still helped Riku when he needed it. But your interest in a certain kind of books concerns me so I cannot give you this rose. Its to go to Ryuzaki." Kakshi smiles while Ryuzaki is looking a bit surprised. Kagome hands the last rose a blue one too Ryuzaki who accepted it with a blank face. Murmurs went through those who had been told to leave wondering why she had let the weird raccoon guy stay but no explanation was offered.

The host clears his throat and says "You have witnessed this elimination from twenty down to twelve stay tuned for next time when twelve goes down to six. The challenges will become harder as their bachelorette goes on separate dates with Ryuzaki and Akira Touya."

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for taking so long had trouble writing. **


	5. Chapter 3

The Bachelorette 

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. 

**Recap: The host clears his throat and says "You have witnessed this elimination from twenty down to twelve stay tuned for next time when twelve goes down to six. The challenges will become harder as their bachelorette goes on separate dates with Ryuzaki and Akira Touya."**

**Chapter 3: Top Dog**

**The night seemed to wear on endlessly as Kagome was dragged around from candy store to the bakery and to the candy store again by Ryuzaki. The man had an undeniable love for sweets it seemed and it was getting on Kagome's last nerve. Kagome could not wait for the night to end. **

**Kagome huffs irritably as she is on her way to her room happy that her "date" had finally ended with Ryuzaki she could only hope that tomorrows date with Akira Touya would go better. He hadn't said what they were doing and only said that they'd be gone for most of the day. Too deep in her thoughts Kagome doesn't realize that she's made a wrong turn somewhere and had missed her room. Without noticing it Kagome finds herself near a small study and inside is Iruka comfortably reading a book in a chair by a bright and warm fire place. **

**Iruka quickly looks up at seeing Kagome's exhausted face and ushers her over to a nearby chair across from him. Making sure that his bachelorette is fine Iruka returns to his book but shortly stops to look up at Kagome's curious gaze. "What are you reading?" Kagome questions the red Iruka. He stays quiet before saying "It's one of your books, I admit to being a big fan of your novels." That just makes Kagome more curious as she asks "Which series?" Here Iruka is happy to elaborate as he replies "The Feudal series. They are my favorite series." Kagome pales at the mention of the particular series and quickly stands up dizzily trying to excuse herself but she's too dizzy and falls and hits her head.**

**Kagome blacks out for a minute before coming too to Iruka's worried voice which is yelling for help and an ice pack. Kagome clumsily stands with Iruka's help before she's swept off her feet and carried to her room where Naruto is waiting with an ice pack in hand. Iruka puts her down on the soft king sized bed. Iruka checks Kagome over making sure she doesn't have an concussion before handing her the ice pack and pain killers. Kagome takes them gratefully watching as Iruka shoos Naruto off before leaving himself. She smiles to herself once alone thinking that even if the date had sucked that the night was a bit better now. With those thoughts gone fleeing from her mind, Kagome falls into the land of dreams and fantasies. **

**XXX**

**The sun was shining on her face warmly and wind blew her hair back as Kagome watched the city go by in a hurry. On her other side was Akira keeping his attention on his driving. The car came to a stop in front of an build that said "Go Salon" in big bold letters. Akira got out of the car and helped Kagome out then led her inside into the big Go building. They are immediately greeted by Go players and the receptionist who Akira called Ichikawa. **

**Akira's POV**

**I watched as everyone greeted me and Kagome who adorably turned a light shade of pink from all the attention. I paused to say hello to Ichikawa when she says "So that's your bachelorette! THE Kagome Higurashi! She is perfect for you Akira-san!" I calmly reply "Thank you Ichikawa-san is there a table available to play?"**

**End of Akira's POV**

**Kagome watches as Akira turns red and stutters a question to the one called Ichikawa, Ichikawa points out a blank table with a goban ready to be played. The two sit down at the table and start playing Go with Kagome winning black. Akira goes easy on Kagome but finds out soon enough that she's a good challenge. The two play for a good few hours until its almost lunch time and a odd boy with blonde bangs and black hair comes over rudely interrupting Kagome's and Akira's current game shouting at Akira.**

**Kagome's POV**

**I watched as Shindou and Akira-kun fought in a yelling match or more like Shindou doing the yelling and Akira-kun trying to calmly stop the yelling. "Where have you been?!" Shindou yells at Akira-kun but Akira-kun replies with "Shindou I told you that I'd be busy for a while. Please apologize to Kagome-san seeing as you've interrupted our game." Shindou looks at me as if finally noticing me.**

**End of Kagome's POV**

**Hikaru looks away from his rival to Kagome who's sitting across from Akira and is amazed by the girls beauty but what amazes him more is the game on the goban. That game was a complicated one but it was easy to see that black was winning. Hikaru shakes off his musing after he receives a glare from his rival and says to Kagome " Hi I'm Hikaru Shindou, who are you?" Kagome smiles and introduces herself Ichikawa seeing Akira looking put out distracts Hikaru saying that there were a few players who'd like to play against him. Hikaru nods and says to Kagome "I hope we can play sometime and I should see you later because THE Akira Touya has never had a girl around before." **

**Akira is angrily muttering to himself at Hikaru's comment before he returns his attention to Kagome who's trying not to giggle. Akira sighs before returning to playing his game with Kagome, Ichikawa later on brings some tea and snacks over for the two. The two keep their attention on the goban watching only each others moves not noticing the crowd who's silently watching their game. Finally the game is over when white resigns to black, murmurs go through the crowd who's watching Akira's response. **

**He surprises them with smiling and says to Kagome "That was a good game, how did you learn go?" Kagome replies with a sad air around her "My grandfather knew the game well enough as did my dad. When I was little they'd always play and they started to teach me." Akira nods still smiling and offers to buy lunch Kagome agrees. Neither of the two see a pair of eyes watching them with a smirk. The two say goodbye to Ichikawa and Hikaru and are off to get some lunch. "You think she'll choose him? Akira-san seems pretty enamored with her." Ichikawa says to the person in the shadow the person steps out of the shadows to reveal Touya Mejin. He only replies to Ichikawa's with "She'd make a perfect addition to the Touya family as much as Akira is enamored with her she seems to be confused."**

**Kagome and Akira find themselves at a local fast food restaurant as they've ordered and received their food. The bustling restaurant keeps the two quiet from any conversation so the two finish up eating and drive to a local park. They find a bench and sit down with a view of little children playing. While in thought enjoying the peaceful serenity a black blur leaps onto Kagome. **

**The black blur turns out to be a full grown black lab mix whose currently licking Kagome's familiar face. Kagome is giggling uncontrollably the shouts of "Grim!! Here boy!" echoes behind the dog. A young boy about the age of thirteen stops at the bench trying to get his dog off Kagome. However once he realized who his fog had jumped on he himself jumped on Kagome happy to see his sister again after the past few weeks. Akira just stared at the two with a slightly jealous and curious face. **

**Seeing Akira's face Kagome quickly introduces Souta "Akira-kun this is my little brother Souta." Then turning to Souta she introduces Akira "And little bro this is Akira Touya." Akira relaxes a bit and returns a polite gesture to Souta who nods and shakes Akira's offered hand. The two siblings talk for a bit before Souta excuses himself saying he needs to get home. The rest of the day was spent quietly in the park before Kagome and Akira decide to head back to the castle. And so their date ended and yet the night seemed to wear on for the impending challenge for the men the next day.**

**XXX**

**As the sun rose the nest day some of the men couldn't help but feel a chill run down their backs. It was challenge day again, and so many feared it!! Kagome set to work making the final plans for the days challenge. She grinned evilly when she thinks of how the men would react to this new challenge. It was going to be fun!**

**The men gathered in the grand hall where the host and Kagome stood waiting for them. The host begins "Welcome gentlemen to another round of elimination. Tonight six of you will go home and three of you will have an exclusive date with our bachelorette. So lets let her tell you of today's challenge." Kagome takes over "As an artist and a writer I'd love to be able to have someone who understands literature and art. Now it isn't a must have quality but I want to see if your really trying for me or the money." The men's widened at the mention of money because only a few of them had heard about the cash prize. Kagome continues "I have brought in two nude models, one male and one female it is your job to draw one or the other but that's not all I'd like a poem to be read to me written by you." Then men's mouths drop at the days challenge, it was going to be a long day!**

**The men sat around with easels in front of them drawing either the nude female or nude male. Some were fidgeting nervously and others seemed to be trying to stop themselves from drooling. Kagome walked around the room every now and then peering over one of the shoulders of the men seeing how well they were doing. When she came to Goku she was a bit surprised at his choice of gender to draw and how big certain per portions were. She sweat dropped at the sight of Iruka's shaking hand and drawing. Deciding she had seen enough for now Kagome decides to wait to see the finished products tonight along with some hopefully good poetry.**

**The night seemed to come slowly but surely it did as the sun set and Kagome stood at the stairs of the Grand hall waiting for the host to shut up so she could start the elimination. The host continued to blabber on and on and Kagome was getting more and more irritated by the minute. But finally did the host shut up with "Now here's your bachelorette." Kagome steps downs the stairs completely now in front of the men and speaks "Tonight your numbers will decrease down to six and then to three however let today's challenge be a lesson to you."**

**The first name of the men that was called was Ryuzaki Hideki Kagome could only look at him in amusement as she says "Your not that great of an artist but where you attention lied when you drew the male model said a great enough. Your poem was a bit on the dark side and your sweet tooth will someday kill you. I cannot give you a rose." The next name called was Goku "I was surprised that you had chosen to draw the nude female form but what really got me was how much the nude female looked like Vegeta. Your funny and a great guy just not a ladies man." Goku nodded and smiled agreeing with what Kagome had said with a sheepish look on his face. **

**It was then Kagome picked up a blue rose, so the men knew that whoever's name was called next would receive the first blue rose of the night. To their surprise it was Iruka who was called up next and handed the blue rose but Kagome stopped him from returning to his previous spot saying "You deserve this blue rose because you've proven to be a kind and caring man yet strong at the same time. Your drawing was simplistic but you poem was heart warming." The other men just glared at Iruka. The next was Uryu who Kagome says " Your one of the few men with fashion taste but it seems that your interested in another woman. SO I cannot give you a rose." Toshiro, K, and Akira are called up and receive a red rose what was left was three men to be sent home and two who'd receive a blue rose.**

**It came to no surprise when Jyushiro received a blue rose and Itachi was sent home but what was surprising was when Naruto didn't receive the last blue rose. The last two men were Kaoru Hitachin and Ryoma Echizen only one would stay and the other would go. The name Kagome called was Ryoma who received the last rose. Kaoru was left to be sent home Kagome explains in a soft and tone that none of the others hear but whatever she had said made Kaoru smile and nod.**

**With the third elimination over and the final six the host took over "From twelve there became six. Please stay tuned for the next challenge and the final elimination of three men."**

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**

**P.S.S. I really need reviews!!**

**P.S.S.S Below is a list of the remaining six.**

**1. Akira Touya from Hikaru No Go**

**2. "K" from Gravitation**

**3. Iruka Umino from Naruto**

**4. Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach**

**5. Ryoma Echizen from Prince of Tennis**

**6. Jyushiro Ukitake from Bleach**

**Please stay tuned for the next round where only the tope three shall be.**


	6. Chapter 4

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**

**P.S.S This next challenge was inspired by a friend.**

**Recap: **With the third elimination over and the final six the host took over "From twelve there became six. Please stay tuned for the next challenge and the final elimination of three men."

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's morning began with a small private breakfast with Jyushiro, followed by an afternoon of walking with Iruka in the gardens, and finally a tennis match with Ryoma. By the time that evening had come Kagome was exhausted but prepared anyways for the nights next challenge to be set. She could not wait to see the men's reactions to her next challenge. She was dressed in simple khaki pants and blue sweater when it came for her to be present.

Kagome's Pov

I was going have fun for the next seven days of peace and quiet, I could relax with no men around. The men seemed to fidget as my gaze drew upon them, I hid my smirk with a blank face as I waited for the blathering host to shut up.

End of Kagome's Pov

The host finished his speech and left it up to the bachelorette to announce and explain the next challenge. Kagome stood up from her spot on the stairs and starts speaking once she has all eyes on her. "This next challenge will last for one week, each of you will not be partnered up but separated into six different areas of the same location." Kagome paused watching the confused looks coming her way before going on. "You will all be dropped off into the woods, where your far from civilization. Worry not too much you'll be given a pack and a tracking device. Its all necessary because this weeks challenge is a survival challenge. The object of this challenge is to survive seven days, meaning cooking, cleaning, and fending for yourselves. You will all be given a radio in case of emergency or you wish to for fit enabling an automatic drop out from the whole competition." The men's eyes were now bulging and Kagome found it hard to not giggle at their faces.

The host gave the men the rest of the details of the challenge, that they'd be dropped off in the bright and early morning separately. The men nodded accepting the details and left to pack only the few essential items that they were allowed to bring with them. It was going to be one heck of a week trying to survive.

**Day One**

With our campers in separate positions not knowing where or how to find each other the day began like any other. Or any other day without actual bathrooms, actual beds, or any of the actual comforts that they took for granted. Already had Akira manage to ruin his favorite pink pair of pajamas by falling into some mud, K lost without his guns had to find some berries but instead managed to find poison ivy, Ryoma whose tent had collapsed in the middle of the night left behind a very sleepy camper, and Iruka a more experienced outdoors man had forgotten that he was roasting his fish leaving him having to fish again with his bare hands. The only two who so far had a normal experience with camping were Jyushiro and Toshiro who were use to such conditions back in soul society.

The first day ended leaving many unfortunate campers wet as it stormed all night long and into the next morning. The only person enjoying their freedom was Kagome who slept peacefully in her bed not hearing the thunder that brewed outside.

**Day Two**

The next day was nearly no different then the first but it rained until mid morning yet still clouds stood over head the campers. K still battled poison ivy but was fairing better then before with finally finding some edible to eat, Ryoma had run from his shelter from the storm in a cave after being nearly mauled by a bear and returned to his miserable campsite, Akira faired a bit better then the day before having found a big enough tree to provide shelter over his tent so it wouldn't collapse under the rain. Jyushiro, Toshiro, and Iruka were doing fine used to being outdoors. Kagome sat back watching a good movie and enjoying popcorn.

**Day 5**

Ryoma had already used his radio to give up the challenge after nearly being swept away by the a strong current in the river on day three, he was the only one to give up. Toshiro and Jyushiro had somehow met up on day 4 so they stayed together working against anything coming their way. K had come across more poison ivy while on his way to bathe and was rather splotchy and itchy in certain unmentionable areas. Iruka was still surviving strong in the wilderness but kept managing to fall into the stream while trying to catch his dinner, he was getting better at it though. Finally there was Akira who had given up on trying to even cook after managing to burn any attempts at cooking and catch himself on fire. Back with Kagome who had gone to visit her family was currently enjoying a game of cards with her grandfather.

**Day 8**

The final awaited day had finally arrived, the day the challenge ended and the men got to return to civilization. Each following the instructions given to them where a van awaited to take the campers back to the mansion. First appearing were Toshiro and Jyushiro who had had no trouble with their experience in the woods aside from the occasional sniffle of having caught minor colds. Next was a tired Iruka who didn't look too bad aside from the bandage on his hand covering a bite by a beaver who had mistaken his hand for a branch when Iruka had gone to catch his fish. Appearing with blonde stubble across his face, his hair a mess full of dirt twigs and leaves, was K whose skin was clearing up but not too much. K didn't sit done right away as his behind was still tender from pulling out a porcupines needles that he had accidentally fell on. Akira was last to appear after a great amount of time from K, the others watched and avoided Akira. Akira was dressed in noting but a pair of worn shoes and especially worn shorts that had once been shorts. You could see that they had been singed, they others avoided him because he had a dark aura surrounding him, plus they held their noses because Akira had been unfortunate to trip in a small family of skunks face first.

The ride back to the mansion, more like castle, was a quiet and tense one. They were all greeted by a happy Kagome who only received greetings from Toshiro, Jyushiro, and Iruka while K grumbled and Akira said nothing.

Kagome's Pov

Oh how happy I was to see the men all bathed especially Akira even though there was still a lingering odor. I still smiled at him who returned the smile, seems like he has good hygiene. K had pink lotion all over him, I guess to try and relieve the itchiness. Once everyone was gathered the host started his blathering, tonight was going to be tough.

End of Kagome's Pov

"Tonight because of Mr. Echizen giving up in the survival challenge only two of you will go and three will stay." The host says before going on "Tonight's elimination round will be different. You'll all go into a separate room and the bachelorette will call you here one at a time to let you stay or go. After everyone has been called out it will be revealed to everyone whose remaining." The men shuffled into a room to the side awaiting for their name to be called.

Names were called in the following order Toshiro, Jyushiro, Iruka, K, and Akira. None were given their explanations yet only either a rose or nothing. Kagome stood in a room awaiting for those leaving to trickle in, K was surprised to see it was Jyushiro and not Akira going home with him. They awaited for Kagome to speak and when she did, she says "You two are both sweet guys, and brave individuals but I must send you two home." She turned to K addressing him first "You're a great guy, but you have this thing with guns that while is cute you depend on them too much." K accepted the honest answer with a nod happy she was honest with him.

Then she turned to Jyushiro and doesn't say a word until finally speaking "It was tough to decide either you or someone else to go, but that person I'd like to get to know just a bit more. Your sweet, kind, and caring, so much like a brother." Jyushiro accepts the answer with a smile before replying "I am grateful for being able to spend this much time with an amazing woman as I could. And your right, I just can't help but see you as a sister." The two left after being given hugs by Kagome, she stayed in the room awaiting for those she had decided to give a rose to.

Akira was surprised that he was even still there by the mere fact at how horrible he had done in the survival challenge. Iruka was excited that he could spend more time with the woman that he was starting to fall in love with. Toshiro was content and happy that he was chosen to stay because here was a woman who didn't see or treat him like a child. Kagome awaited for the three to come into the room before she spoke "You three each have a different quality that made me chose you to stay." She turned too Iruka first "You have a kind and gentle heart, yet your fierce when protecting ones you care for." With that Kagome turns her attention to Toshiro "Your cool and calm like ice but its merely a mask which under it lies the heart of a kind, intelligent man. Your strong and protective." Finally she speaks with her attention on Akira who gulps at her intense look "You seem to have an arrogant front but I think that's because you don't know how to interact with others well. I wish to get to know you more." Kagome finishes speaking letting the three take in all the info just given to them.

Theres a moment of silence before everyone heads off to bed with thoughts of the final weeks coming up. The host says "You've now seen another week of intense eliminations, now only three remain. Next week one will be sent home leaving two too fend for the bachelorette heart. Its Akira Touya a renowned Go player, Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the tenth squad in soul society, and finally Iruka Umino a ninja teacher from the village Kohona. Stay tuned for next week when Kagome visit's the homes of these three to decide who her remaining two will be."


	7. Authors Note

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Authors Note

Sorry for taking so long to update, but was stuck on writers block and lots of school stuff kept me busy.

But now I have a small conundrum with three bachelors left for Kagome who should go home leaving only two behind to fend for Kagome's attention? Please post who you'd like to see go bye-bye.

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**


	8. Chapter 5

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**

**Recap: **Next week one will be sent home leaving two too fend for the bachelorette heart. Its Akira Touya a renowned Go player, Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the tenth squad in soul society, and finally Iruka Umino a ninja teacher from the village Kohona. Stay tuned for next week when Kagome visit's the homes of these three to decide who her remaining two will be."

Chapter Five: Final 3

Kagomes Pov

I had three two weeks left to choose only one guy whose Mr. Right for me but the problem lied in having three of them and by the end of this week I'll have to send one home. This week I have to meet the friends and family of the three guys that are left in the order of: Iruka Umino, Akira Touya, and Toshiro Hitsugaya. In their own rights each guy has their own unique part that I like about them but I must say goodbye to one of them on Friday.

End of Kagomes Pov

Kagome began her day packing for the long trip to Kohona before she was ready to leave with Iruka. The trip was a long one to Kohona from Japan but well worth it when she and Iruka were welcomed back by fellow ninjas of Iruka's and Kagome could see the familiar face of Kakashi and Naruto. Iruka helped Kagome settle into a guest room of his small but cozy house before having to take here to meet the Godaime.

Iruka's Pov

I could see the blonde hair of the Tsunade on the desk no doubt from her being passed out from being drunk if the sake bottles on the floor weren't a clue. Naruto decided to wake the Hokage up by calling her "grandma Tsunade" which did wake her up immediately.

End of Iruka's Pov

Tsunade after finishing up on her job of beating Naruto to a pulp looks up at Iruka and says "Welcome home Iruka, did you have fun in the big city?" Iruka greets the Hokage in return while ignoring her question. Tsunade frowns and says "What are you doing here? Did you get booted off by the beautiful bachelorette?" Iruka shakes his head and replies "No. Actually my stay here will be short because I'm only here with Kagome to introduce her to Kohona and let everyone meet her." Tsunade's eyebrow goes up into her blonde hairline before she asks "Then where is this Kagome? Your bachelorette, right?"

The question has Iruka blushing and stuttering before he runs out of the Hokage's office and brings in a confused Kagome. Tsunade observes the blue eyed beauty before turning to a grinning Naruto and hitting him upside the head. "You let that get away from you, brat?!" Tsunade exclaims to Naruto. Naruto tries to come up with an excuse but is quieted when Tsunade speaks again "Never mind, I'm sure that Iruka is a much better choice. Now Iruka why don't you introduce your girlfriend to me?" As Irukas stuttering and blushing got worse Kagome took over introductions for him "My name is Kagome Higurashi and it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsunade looked at Kagome appraisingly before saying "I am the Godaime, Hokage, and whatever else you'd call the leader of a ninja village. But the name is Tsunade and it's a pleasure to meet you." After Tsunade says this she tells Naruto to leave and Iruka to wait outside as she wishes to talk to Kagome alone. Iruka starts to fight her order but Kagome tells him that she'll be fine. So reluctantly Iruka leaves Kagome and Tsunade alone, on behalf of his Hokages orders.

Tsunade's POV

This young woman in front of me held herself with independence and strength yet had an aura of gentleness. This was the kind of woman that Iruka needed but was she the right one, I thought to myself. I had ordered Iruka and Naruto out of my office so that I could question this girl to see if she could be pass as an citizen of Kohona.

End of Tsunade's POV

The questions began and Kagome would answer each one truthfully but thoughtfully. It had already been an hour since the questions had started before Tsunade asks a question that causes Kagome to stop and think. "If Iruka was the one you choose in the end of all of this nonsense, where would you wish to live?" This is the question that Kagome cannot answer so Tsunade says "Think about it, you don't need to answer it right now, you may go now. Have fun during your stay here in Kohona." Iruka is then let in and he whisks a quiet Kagome away from the Hokage tower leaving a silent Tsunade.

The rest of the day was a enjoyable one for Kagome who met many of Iruka's close friends that he considered family and fellow ninja acquaintances. The question though was one Kagome couldn't get off her mind but Kagome pushed it aside when Iruka asks something for her opinion of. Kagomes two days in Kohona were enjoyable and fun but she had to leave early morning so that she could return to Japan by mid day and prepare to meet Akira's family.

Kagome and Iruka arrived at the castle that the bachelorette contest was being held at and both hurried off to their separate rooms to change and unpack. It was luck for Kagome that she wouldn't have to repack everything as Akira's parents lived close by enough. After a refreshing shower Kagome was relaxed enough to meet Akira at the stairway before the two were off to Akira's parents for dinner. The two stayed silent through out the whole car ride.

Arriving at Akira's parents Akira immediately started acting like a gentlemen by helping Kagome out of the car and greeted his parent's respectfully. Kagome did the same bowing respectfully to Akira's parents before they were ushered inside the Touya house by Akira's mother. The two were brought to a room where Akira's dad played his practice games of Go and Akira groaned inwardly knowing what his father wanted. Koyou Touya invites Kagome to play a quick game of Go before dinner and Kagome accepts out of politeness.

Dinner is a quiet affair as Kouyo Touya only asks a few questions every now and then about Kagome's view on the Go world, his wife stays quiet the entire time. After dinner Kouyo Touya takes his son off to play a game of Go leaving the females alone. The silence is strained between Kagome and Mrs. Touya before its Mrs. Touya who surprisingly speaks up. "I apologize for my son and husbands rudeness just leaving you behind. They have an obsession with Go that I don't really understand but can only accept." Kagome smiles a bit for the first time since she had arrived at the Touya's home and says "Its fine my own father had a small obsession with Go so I can understand a little." The women talk for a little more able to get more comfortable with the other before Akira appears and the two leave.

Wednesday arrived and Kagome was ready to go with Toshiro to meet his friends and family. She'd spend a day with Toshiro and then on Friday night make a decision of who to send home. Kagome stood with Toshiro at Urahara's shop waiting for the portal to Soul Society and when it finally opened it surprised Kagome when she was pushed through by Urahara who received a scowl from Toshiro as Toshiro hurried through. Kagome nearly landed on her behind but Toshiro's strong arms prevented her from falling down to the ground.

Kagome was having the most fun that she'd had in the past few days, she'd met Rangiko Matsumoto, Toshiro's lazy vice captain and many others of Soul Society. Soon though, Toshiro was taking Kagome to meet his "sister" who was ill. After getting clearance to the medical ward where his sister was kept Toshiro went into the room first then shortly after let Kagome in.

Kagome's POV

On the small cot was a girl with her hair in buns who stared at me with an odd look. I made the first move to introduce myself "Hi my names Kagome Higurashi, and you must be Momo Hinamori, Toshiro's sister." The girl watched me for a bit and then smiled and says "Its nice to finally meet the girl that Shiro-chan is always talking about."

End of Kagome's POV

Toshiro looked embarrassed at the nickname but seeing that his sister was handling Kagome's presence well he left the two girls alone to talk with each other. Kagome watched him leave the room before turning her attention to the young girl on the cot. Momo invites Kagome to sit with her on the cot and soon the two are caught up in an amiable conversation. When Toshiro returns to the room he finds his sister looking at him in satisfaction and Kagome looking at him while trying not to laugh. When he asks about the look Kagome says the word "watermellon?" and goes in to a laughing fit with Momo following her, red in the face from embarrassment Toshiro can only grab Kagome to pull her out of the room but not before promising to his sister to visit again soon.

Kagome sat on the roof of where the tenth division office while below her in the office was Toshiro trying to get caught up on his work that Rangiko hadn't done like she was suppose to do. She could see the stars less clearly here then she in the world of the living, it made her miss living the feudal era a bit more but she couldn't return there because of Inuyasha and his clay bitch. Inuyasha had done her wrong which was why she was here doing this bachelorette nonsense but without the bachelorette nonsense she wouldn't have me "him". A noise of feet interrupted her thinking and when Kagome looked over for the cause she saw Rangiko coming her way.

Rangiko took a seat near the silent priestess whose gaze was again on the distant moon and stars. The moons distant glow on that was casted onto Kagome making her looking ethereal almost but Rangiko shook these thoughts out of her as she already had someone she loved. Getting into her serious mood she catches Kagome's attention before asking "You seem to have a lot on your mind tonight, anything you wish to speak about?" Kagome denies this so Rangiko responds more forcefully with "Whatever your thinking of is pressing heavily on your mind, and it could affect the captain which I cannot allow. Its always better to talk about whatever's on someone's mind." Rangiko now has Kagome's full attention and it takes Kagome a while to decide what to do.

Kagome's POV

I began to speak to this woman who seems genuinely concerned "I am just thinking of the past, there you can see all the stars more brightly and never did the moon seem more far away as it does tonight." She turns to study me before saying "Do you mean your past as the shikon priestess or of your time traveling?"

End of Kagome's POV

Kagome is looking stunned at how Rangiko knows of her time traveling and being the Shikon priestess. Seeing Kagome's look Rangiko explains how the tale of the Shikon priestess is well known among Soul Society as it was the Shikon priestess whose soul didn't apply to the rules for other souls. Kagome nods at the explanation before saying "Its not necessarily my past travels but just one person in general whose on my mind." Kagome then goes into explanation of how Inuyasha had betrayed her for the clay undead priestess Kikyo. Rangiko understands how Kagome feels as she too had been betrayed by someone that she had cared for greatly but there's a question on her mind that she asks "Are you over him? Because I won't let you hurt the captain just because your still in love with a man whose done nothing but wrong you." Kagome takes a while to answer the question before saying "I still do love him but am not in love with him. If he should ever come to me with declarations of love I wouldn't take them." Rangiko is happy to hear this because she somehow is able to feel that she can trust this answer.

Rangiko soon decides to leave Kagome alone claiming that she has "work" to do. Kagome is left alone again to think of all that had happened to her in the past few weeks. She now had three guys to choose from but would soon send one home, she just couldn't decide between two of them. She gives up on trying to decide as she falls asleep and its Toshiro who finds her asleep and can't help but smile at how beautiful his bachelorette is.

Friday comes too soon for Kagome as she knows that later on tonight she'd have to send one of the men home. She had made her decision on which one of the guys who would definitely not be sent home but was stuck on deciding on the other two. Kagome need help and advice which took her to her family home the Sunset Shrine. She hugged her mom in greeting and was led inside so they could speak privately. With some prodding from her mom Kagome spilled everything that had happened and how she was stuck on which of two guys to send home. Kagome's mom just tells her "Whoever you can't see yourself happy with and whoever you believe you can't be in a relationship with will tell you your decision. From what I see you've already made your decision on who you want in the end of it all." Kagome says goodbye to her mom and sets off to get ready for the leaving ceremony.

The night came faster then Kagome would've liked but with her decision firmly made in mind she headed down to where three the three bachelors and host awaited. The host begins "Tonight one guy will go home while two others will be left to compete for the heart of our young bachelorette. Let the rose ceremony begin." Kagome starts off with the details that she had liked about each guy: Toshiro for his no nonsense but playful nature, Akira for being a calm force, and Iruka for his kind and caring nature. After those details were the details that Kagome found a bit unnerving: Toshiro for his impatience, Akira for his Go obsession as there was more to life then Go, and Iruka for being a worrywart.

Finally though it came to Kagome having to tell who stayed and who'd go and why. The first name she called was Iruka who she handed a red rose to and gave a kiss on the cheek to before saying "Your warm and honest with me and I can't help but want that in my life." Only Toshiro and Akira were left to go and with a blue rose in hand Kagome called the next name for who'd receive the blue rose. "Toshiro." was the name Kagome uttered, with surprise on his face along with happiness Toshiro steps up to accept the rose. Giving Toshiro a Kiss on the cheek Kagome says "You of all understand me more then I though anyone else could, which is why I couldn't send you away." Akira is left looking upset and Kagome's explanation that he only sees Go in his life as the only thing in life confuses and upsets him more. Kagome can only watch him leave with a sad smile on her face hoping that he can see past Go one day to find his love.

The host speaks up "After weeks of drama only two bachelors are left to fend for our bachelorette heart. Join us next week for when they meet her family and a twist is added to making our bachelorette final decision. Will Kagome Higurashi propose to Iruka Umino or Toshiro Hitsugaya? Stay tuned to find out."


	9. Chapter 6

The Bachelorette

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh.

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**

**Recap: **The host speaks up "After weeks of drama only two bachelors are left to fend for our bachelorette heart. Join us next week for when they meet her family and a twist is added to making our bachelorette final decision. Will Kagome Higurashi propose to Iruka Umino or Toshiro Hitsugaya? Stay tuned to find out."

**Chapter 6: Choosing Love**

Kagome sat in her room staring out the window as masked party goers dressed in beautiful dresses and handsome tuxedos entered the castle for tonight's engagement. Tonight was the night that Kagome would propose to one of two men, it was going to be a different final rose ceremony. She be standing out on a private balcony not accessed to anyone else then her and the two bachelors so that they wouldn't know who had gone first or if they were last. She'd be there with two Roses a white one and a blue one, one would go to one guy and the other rose would go to the other. She had already made her decision of which one she'd propose to and could only hope that he'd accept. She sighs as she remembers how the guys had met her family had gone.

**Flashback**

The day had arrived that Kagome would introduce the final two men too her family one by one. Kagome was nervous as the first guy who'd be introduced too her family was Iruka who was trying to calm her down but failing too. She and Iruka arrived at her family shrine where her mom, brother, and grandfather were waiting at the top of the stairs. Her family greeted Iruka warmly and the two were whisked away into the house where dinner waited. Dinner was an enjoyable thing as Iruka was constantly answering questions from Kagome's brother Souta and her mother. Her grandfather would every now and then ask a question and after dinner had been finished challenged Iruka to a game for old men or something like that.

Kagome, her mom, and Souta watched as the two went after each other in the game without backing down until Iruka was defeated. Iruka accepted the defeat gracefully and turned his attention to Kagome and her mom. They all talked for a while, then put on a movie to enjoy. Eventually the night ended but it was worth it as it had been a fun night. Kagome's family watched as Kagome and Iruka drove off thinking that Iruka was a good pick for Kagome.

The next day it was Toshiro's turn who also received a warm welcome and had a great time during dinner. After dinner Souta who was playing outside was having problems with how to do a soccer move so Toshiro showed him how to. With Toshiro's interference he had made Souta an eternal fan of his. Kagome's mom watched Toshiro teach Souta different soccer moves and strategies with a fond look on her face. Kagome's grandfather who had called Toshiro a shorty watched in amusement as Toshiro held his anger back while still defeating him in a game of cards.

Kagome's family had liked both of the guys that were left but they knew Kagome had already made her choice on which one she wanted. Kagome's mom knew her daughter had made a good choice as she thought of how well the man had interacted with her family yet respected everyone. It was the day that Kagome announce her decision and she was found at her family home talking with her mom. Her mother was helping Kagome on last minute details when Kagome decided to get some fresh air.

Kagome stood outside by the Goshinboku enjoying the familiar playful breeze when her name is yelled out. "Kagome!" The voice that had called her name belonged to an angry half-demon named Inuyasha. He jumps out of the well house and in front of her then goes into a rant "Where have you been? Everyone misses you!" Kagome waits until Inuyasha goes silent which doesn't happen so she shouts "SIT!" which send Inuyasha straight in a four foot hole of dirt through the concrete of the sidewalk. Once he's quite but listening Kagome says "How dare you! I've given up on going to the past and everyone else knows that, so why are you here? I've finally have my life going the way I want it and now you're here trying to take me from it? Well heres something for you, I'm getting engaged."

Its all silent from Kagome's announcement before a loud "WHAT?!" pierces through the silence. Inuyasha whose getting ready to yell more suddenly stops as he realizes what his actions had caused and says "I… I'm happy for you. I didn't know that you had given up on traveling to the past." Inuyasha says it with such remorse that Kagome who feels bad for how she had reacted tells Inuyasha "Its fine Inuyasha, its not your fault that I don't go back with you its just that the well has sealed itself off to where I can no longer go back to the feudal era. Tell everyone I said hi but please visit." Before Inuyasha can get a word in Kagome runs to the house with tears falling down her face. Inuyasha tries to follow after her but is stopped by a silent Souta who explains what's gone on the past few weeks. Inuyasha doesn't bother Kagome again after that and retreats to where his friends and mate awaits him.

Sipping hot chocolate to calm herself down Kagome thinks back to how badly she handled the situation with Inuyasha before pushing all thoughts aside. Kagome finishing her hot chocolate says goodbye to her family saying that she'll see them later and heads back to the castle to get ready for the night.

End of Flashback

Sighing to herself Kagome stands and straightens her silver ball gown out before looking into the mirror. She nods to herself as if to assure her self that she's making the right decision. Putting on her silver mask that covers half her face, Kagome heads down to the ballroom where everyone's dancing. All the previous bachelors are there either alone, with a female partner, or with another bachelor. The two final bachelors are awaiting their dance with their bachelorette for one it'll be a final dance and for the other it'll be one dance before many others.

Everyone is enjoying themselves as Kagome weaves through the crowd she can hear some of her former bachelors talk of how it should be they who remained. Ignoring the whispers she locates er target for one of the dances, Iruka. Iruka is talking to a masked Naruto when he receives a tap on the shoulder. When he turns he finds a goddess dress in a strapless silver gown with long black hair curled just right wearing a silver mask that covers her face. He accepts a dance and is so caught up in a daze that he doesn't realize that the music was over signaling the next dance. The goddess thanks him quietly for the dance and is off to another partner whose dresses up and a black tuxedo and wearing a white mask over his face.

Both dances go smoothly for Kagome as she had enjoyed them both but knew that only one of her dance partners was the one for her. She alerts the host that she's ready to begin the final rose ceremony and heads to a balcony that is connected to two different rooms one of each contain one of her bachelors but their glass doors are covered heavily by drapes. Kagome sits on the stone railing of the balcony as the balcony has stairs on both sides of it that lead off to where a limo awaits to carry her and a bachelor off.

Kagome's POV

I watched as Iruka came out of his room eyes looking at the other room not able to tell if he's first or not. His eyes go wide at the sight of me, guess he didn't recognize me when we had danced. He reaches me and sees behind me the blue and white roses as there were more then two of each so they couldn't see if one of either color had already been handed off. There's a moment of silence between us before I speak up "These past few weeks have been incredible for me. You've shown that your not afraid to defend those you love and that you'd do anything for the one you love. Your fiercely loyal and will protect those you love. So that's why I've decided…"

End of Kagome's POV

Toshiro's POV

I was nervous because I had come so far and I didn't wasn't to lose someone who had seen me not as a child but an adult, a man. I paced back and fourth in the room I had been placed in. Finally what felt like forever my name was called and I exited through the glass doors to find Kagome waiting for me on the stone balcony below there was a limo so I couldn't tell if I was the first or last to be called out here to learn of her decision.

As I reached her she smiled then starts to speak "With all these past few weeks filled with drama, you were there for me. You've proven to have a quick temper and cold attitude but you've shown that truly care for those you love. You're strength is boundless as is your loyalty to those you fight along side with to protect those you care for and anyone whose become a victim. That's why I've chosen to give you…"

End of Toshiro's POV

Iruka's POV

"So that's why I've decided that I can't see you much more then a brother. I hope you can accept this rose, I'm sorry that its ended this way but somewhere out there in the world is someone waiting for you." Kagome's words echo through my mind as I twirl the blue rose in my hands. I know that Kagome would be happier with him more then me as the distance from her family and Kohona was great. He had better treat her right because otherwise I'll take her away from to Kohona. I watch as Kagome tells him of her decision and hands him a white rose from the limo. The black velvet box in my pocket will have to be saved for someone else then.

End of Iruka's POV

"That's why I've chosen to give you a white rose and my heart in hopes that you love me back." Kagome finishes while offering a white rose to Toshiro. Toshiro stares at the rose in question and accepts it gently before saying "Yes. Yes I'll accept this rose if you'll take this." After he says this he bends down on one knee and offers a ring. Its platinum with blue diamonds and sapphires. Kagome has happy tears falling down her face as she can only nod watching the ring being slipped onto her finger. Toshiro then brings his lips to Kagome giving her the greatest kiss she had ever had.

The host watches the two from afar before speaking "You have seen it tonight ladies and gentlemen. Our bachelorette is no longer a bachelorette, she has found her love. Stay tuned for After the Final Rose. Our bachelorette will tell all of how her relationship is going and what thoughts she had of some of her former bachelors."


	10. Epilogue

**The Bachelorette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters that belong to the wonderful world of the following animes: Inuyasha, Death Note, Prince of Tennis, Gravitation, Loveless, Hikaru no Go, Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, DN Angel, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**P.S. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be added.**

**Recap: **The host watches the two from afar before speaking "You have seen it tonight ladies and gentlemen. Our bachelorette is no longer a bachelorette, she has found her love. Stay tuned for After the Final Rose. Our bachelorette will tell all of how her relationship is going and what thoughts she had of some of her former bachelors."

**Epilogue : After The Final Rose**

"Tonight we here live with former bachelors of the bachelorette Kagome Higurashi. Now it has been three months since her engagement to Toshiro Hitsugaya so they'll be in later to tell us how their relationship is going." The host of the bachelorette shows says to his audience. The audience clap and then the spotlight is on the men who had been rejected by the former bachelorette. "Tonight we have some questions from the audience to the bachelors, so lets get started. The first question is too Shesshomaru Taisho, why did you seem to accept your rejection the best out of all the bachelors?" The Hosts asks Shesshomaru whose not looking to interested in anything. To keep the petty human from annoying him further he answers "She's the heir to the Taisho Corporation and I couldn't have hormone driven men all over her."

This has he audience murmuring before the host speaks up " This next and last question is to Shuichi Shindou, why were you on the bachelorette? Aren't you dating the romance novelist Yuki Eri?" Shuichi's pink head pops up and he shouts "Yuki is my love, my life, but he's a meany!" This has the audience awing and laughing but the host is looking at the lead singer as if he was insane. "Oookay then lets bring out our favorite former bachelorette, Kagome Higurashi!" The host says.

Kagome walks out onto the stage happily waving at the crowd before taking an offered seat. "Its nice to see you again, how've you been?" The host asks Kagome. Kagome smiles and says "I've been great." The host nods then says "Well I guess the biggest question that everyone has is why Toshiro Hitsugaya? I mean you had popular musicians, a famous detective, a famous tennis player, even a world renowned Go player. So why Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Kagome thinks then says "He's everything I wanted in a guy and he's great with my family. In the other bachelors I could bits and details of the kind of guy I wanted but it was Toshiro who had everything I wanted. Plus I'm sure that some of the other bachelors were either gay or taken." The host laughs at the last part before turning to the audience and saying "Speaking of Toshiro Hitsugaya here he is, everyone give him a warm welcome."

Toshiro walks onto stage in the spot light and past the bachelors some of which are glaring at him to sit next to Kagome. "How did it feel to be chosen by Kagome?" the host asks Toshiro. Uncomfortable Toshiro answers "I was surprised that she had chosen me yet happy because it had always felt so right with her." The host nods then asks a question to both of them "How's your relationship going now?" Kagome and Toshiro smile at each other and Kagome says "Everything's been going great, we've decided to get to know each other a bit more but there is a wedding coming up in 8 months." The host nods then says "This is one of the few couples brought together through odd circumstances that have stayed together. My best wishes to your up coming marriage, and that's al for after the final rose. Goodnight everyone and thank you for following The Bachelorette for so long."

The End

Authors Note: So what did you think? Enough twists? There will be no sequel to this story but I have started working on ideas for another story. My next story will be a crossover of Inuyasha and either X-Men the movies or X-Men Evolution. Kagome will again be the main character as she's my favorite female anime character.


	11. A Heads Up

The Modernized Anime Bachelorette

To those fans of my first ever fanfiction "The Anime Bachelorette" a time has come to up the anty on The Bachelorette. What I am calling the "moderninzed" version of The Anime Bachelorette is about not just the traditional love between opposite genders but between two of the same genders. If you're open minded enough, then follow this next fancfiction of mine as Kagome does the "Anime Bachelorette" all over again but this time with twenty women and twenty men from all different other animes/mangas. Below in my disclaimer will list the animes that the men and women come from. Tune in, because soon I will post the prologue and chapter to this new fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following yet awesomest animes ever created or any of the characters to those animes: Naruto, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Kannazuki no Miko, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gravitation, Fruits Basket, DN Angel, Blood+, Card Captor Sakura, Cowboy Bebop, Junjou Romantica, Fuushigi Yuugi, Gokusen, Gundam Seed, Yami no Matsuei, and Ouran High School Host Club.


End file.
